Uncontrolable
by lovestories98
Summary: Once you tell one person something it's as if you can't stop. Eventually you tell that one person, the one person you are most scared of telling anything to, scared they will laugh, or think you are dumb, but as soon as you tell them one thing it's like you can't control it anymore. It becomes a reflex to tell them, an uncontrollable reflex. *All Human* *Delena* *Klaroline*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey! So, this is my new Vampire Diaries story! I hope you like it!**

**Remember- All human, and there is a year gap between Damon and Stefan instead.**

**So, on with it I guess.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Elena's View **

"I don't know Stefan, I haven't seen him come out of his room all week, and I'm over your house the majority of the time." I say closing my locker and walking alongside Stefan to English.

"I swear, he is leaving his room. That or food is magically disappearing," I roll my eyes at him while entering the class room. "Seriously Elena," he says with a sigh taking a seat by me, "stop worrying, he's fine, he's just being Damon." I pout my lips, not quite agreeing with Stefan, but not knowing why. "Besides, the new students are coming tomorrow, he'll come to school then."

"I know what he likes people to think of him Stefan, but you know as well as I do he does care about school, and is actually good at it."

"Shh, don't let his secret out." I roll my eyes at him again, after being friends with him for as long as I remember I should know he wouldn't help with the whole Damon thing.

"Tell me you aren't worrying about Damon again," Caroline says sitting in front of me, "he's Damon, Elena. Damon. Yes at times he cares about stuff, but the majority of the time it's like he has no heart. Which I'm pretty sure he hasn't."

"Caroline, don't say that. Besides, you only don't like him because he stole your drink because it had alcohol in at the party last month."

"Well it was my drink! Besides it isn't up to him if I drink or not."

"He was just being responsible Caroline." I say opening my book, then we all look at each other.

"You're right," Caroline says, "he was being responsible…" We all stay silent. "Maybe we should be worried." She finishes, Stefan and I nod as Alaric, Mr Saltzman, walks in.

"Maybe you should check on him?" Stefan whispers to me, a few minutes later.

"Why me?" I quietly say back, "he's your brother."

"Which is exactly why you should do it," Caroline says turning around.

"Am I interrupting something?" Alaric says from the front of the room, we shake our heads. "Good, as I was saying, the three empty seats by Caroline, Elena, and Stefan," he points to us all. "Will be used by new students starting tomorrow."

"I love newbies, what are their names?" Caroline says enthusiastically.

With a slight laugh he says, "I believe they are Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah."

We all nod, "they're strange names," Caroline says.

"Yeah, well don't say that to them. End of class, see you tomorrow." He says letting us all leave.

Getting up we all head straight to our cars. "Okay, I'll talk to him," I say breaking the silence.

"Great! Well I'm off. Gotta get a new outfit for tomorrow," Caroline said with a grin.

I smirk at her, "really Caroline?"

"Hey, the guys could be hot! And Rebekah might be to Stefan," he shakes his head, "well, bye!" And she leaves.

"Come on, I should go see if Damon is still alive." I say getting in Stefan's car.

**_At The Salvatore House _**

"Wish me luck," I say dumping my stuff by the door.

"Good luck," Stefan says laughing slightly.

Walking up the stairs I head to the room I have only been into twice the whole time I've known the brothers.

I pause standing outside his room.

_I slam the door closed and jump onto the bed._

_"What the- Elena? Why are you in my room?" Damon says walking out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist, at least, I think it's a towel, I can't see through my tears._

_I just sob. I hear a large sigh from Damon, "Elena, you have your own room here, why cant you go cry in there?" He grabs a black top and black jeans from a draw._

_"Because Stefan would go in there, he wouldn't come in your room," I manage to say through sobs._

_"Well, that's a good point," he says changing, he has boxers on under his towel. "So are you going to tell me what stupid argument you and Stefan got into this time? Or are you going to continue to lay there and soak my pillow with tears?"_

_"Can't you be sensitive just once?" _ _I ask sitting up and wiping my tears away. _

_"That was being sensitive Elena. But okay, I'll be more like Stefan sensitive." He coughs, "Elena?" He asks in a more panicked voice, "what's wrong?" He sits beside me and pushes hair away from my face and behind my ear slowly._

_I start to laugh causing him to smile too. "Thanks for making me laugh Damon," I say with a smile, my face now only tear stained, rather than still having tears rolling down my cheeks._

_"Welcome," he says moving to sit slightly further away, "so what exactly did my dearest brother do this time?"_

_"He asked Caroline to the dance not me," Damon gives me a confused look. _

_"So you do like him?" _

_"No, but he always promised to take me," I say leaning back on his head board._

_"Elena, you're six, these dances don't mean anything," he says sighing, I give a slight nod. "If it means that much then I'll go with you." I look over to him._

_"Really?" I ask, he nods in response, I jump forward and hug him, "thank you Damon!" I say with a giant smile as he awkwardly hugs me back._

_"Okay, okay, enough hugging," he says pulling away. "Now go on, go back and play with Stef," I smile and leave the room._

Then my mind goes back to the second time I went in his room.

_I slowly open the door and walk over to his bed._

_Taking a deep breath I jump onto the bed and continue to jump._

_"Ugh, I swear, if that's you Stefan!" He says rolling over, so he is now facing up._

_"No, it's Elena," I say still jumping._

_"Well then you're lucky that I can't kill you since you're not family," he says keeping his eyes closed._

_"Come on Damon! It's your THIRDTEENTH! Wake up! I wanna give you your gift!" I say still jumping up and down._

_He sighs, clearly having enough of the jumping, and wraps his arms around my waist before I jump again and pulls me down beside him. _

_"Please?! I wanna give you the gift! You'll love it I promise!" Slowly he opens his eyes._

_"You aren't going to stop nagging are you?" He says as his eyes adjust to the light._

_"Nope," I say popping the 'p', he sighs._

_"Okay, go on then!" He says sitting up._

_"Here," I say with a giant smile, the biggest one I can give, I know he'll love it. _

_He slowly rips open the wrapping paper, still half asleep._

_He smiles when he finally opens it to reveal a black leather jacket. "It's the one you wanted," I say smiling at him. Even though he is still looking at the jacket, not me._

_"Thank you Elena," he says putting it on, I smile as it's slightly too big so it will last for years. _

_"No problem. So, since you're up, we've cooked food for you."_

_"By we you mean Stefan right?" _

_I blush, "yeah, I suck at cooking."_

_"So does he," Damon says standing up. "Come on then," he says reaching a hand out for me, "lets go pretend his food is amazing," he says with a smirk. I laugh and take his hand so we can walk down stairs._

I sigh, about to knock on the door.

But, then I hear his voice. "Are you just going to stand out there or come in Elena?"

Confused, I open the door, "how'd you know it was me?"

"Me and Rick had a bet on how long it would take you to check on me, I said a week, he said a week and a day, I win." He pulled out his phone, presuming to text Alaric. I look at him. He's just lying on his bed, TV on in the background, but just lying there. "So, as you can see I'm fine."

I walk in and close the door behind me, just standing partly in his room.

"When you were younger you ran in here crying, and one time jumped on my bed to wake me up, but now you're just standing there staring at me? What happened to your guts Elena?"

"Hey! I still have guts! I just don't want to sit down" he nods, as if waiting for me to cave. But I refuse to give him the satisfaction. Walking over to turn off his TV, I finally get his full attention.

"Elena! What would you do that?" He says reaching for the remote beside him. Before he can pick it up I run and jump on to his bed, grab the remote and throw it to the other side of the room. "Nice to see that fun Elena has returned. Has to be said, you got boring in your old age."

"One, you're older than me, and two, I've always been fun." He raises his eye brows at me. "Wait. Don't try to distract me! Why have you been locking yourself in here, and not coming to school?" I say moving to beside him.

"I do this every year Elena. It's not exactly 'new.'" He says with an eye roll.

"Yeah, I know. Same week every year, between the same dates every single year. Why?"

"Now, that would be telling. You know I hate other people knowing my business."

"Damon, you know you can tell me."

"Yes Elena, I do. And if I wanted to, I would. But I don't. So, if you wouldn't mind, leave."

"I'm not going."

"Oh great. Stubborn Elena came back to play too. The joy." I roll my eyes.

"Can't have one without the other," I say jokingly, causing him to smile.

He looks at me, "don't think that just because you made me smile I will tell you my life story."

"I'm not asking for your life story, I wanna know why you always close yourself off," I say light heartedly.

"I don't always 'close myself off' as you put it."

"Damon, you know that's a lie." He shifts uncomfortably.

"I told you, I hate other people knowing my business. Please Elena, just go."

"No," I say crossing my arms, "not until you tell me Damon."

"I'm not going to Elena."

"Damon-"

"No, Elena. I'm not going to tell you."

"o, there's something, something is completely wrong with you."

"Nothing is wrong with me. Now unless you want to do see me angry again, I suggest you leave." He stares right into my eyes.

"I said no."

"Elena-"

"No Damon. I'm not going until you tell me," I say staring right back at him.

"Why are you so insistant on knowing?!"

"Why won't you tell me?!"

"Because it's none of your business!" He says standing up.

"What's with the shouting?" Stefan asks from the door way.

Damon looks me up and down, now that I'm standing also. "You really won't leave my room?" I shake my head, "fine, then I will." He spins to the door, grabbing his jacket that I brought him all those years ago, and storms out of the room, shoving past Stefan.

"At least you got him out of his room?" Stefan says, I sigh and walk out too.

**Damon's View **

"One drink! That's all I'm asking!" I say to the barman, as someone pulls out a stool beside me.

"Wow, what's wrong with you?"

"Elena," I say to Alaric.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Because she's a pain in the ass, that's why."

"Take it she wants to know why you spend this week alone in your room? Or at least normally you do."

"Yep. Don't forget the only reason you know is because I was drunk and told you."

"Yeah, that was a pretty good night," he says with a smirk and I smirk to remembering the night.

"Because she won't understand. She didn't know him, she'll think it's stupid."

"You know that isn't true. She'll probably be happy you are showing emotion."

"Why does everyone think I am emotionless?"

"Because you don't show people you have them."

I roll my eyes, "for good reasons I remind you."

"Yeah, but you can't stay bottled up forever Damon."

"I can try," I say with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N- So...What do you think?**

**I'm aware it's a bit all over the place at the moment, it will make sense later. **

**Let me know in a review? Pretty, pretty please?**

**Review please? :D :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stefan's View **

"Well, Damon left the house this morning," I say sitting down at our lunch table.

"Of course he did," Elena says stuffing about her chip into her mouth. Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Matt, Tyler and I all look at her with confusion. "The week is up. The last date he stays in his room was yesterday."

"Well, really, you got him out of his room yesterday with that argument."

"Shut up Stefan," she says having another chip.

"Anyway," Caroline says changing the tense subject, "we're meeting the newbies next period. Like my new outfit?" She says standing up and doing a twirl.

We all nod, "very nice Caroline," Tyler says, "so which brother you going for?"

"Both," she says with a smile sitting back down, we all roll our eyes.

"Damon, you're joining us today?" Elena says, not even looking up from her phone.

"Yep,didn't miss me too much did you?" He says sitting down next to her.

"My world revolves around you Damon," she says sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sorry Elena, you're just a friend to me," he says with a smirk. We all notice the slight smile she has at the tone of his voice.

"I'm so heartbroken. When will I ever recover?" She finally looks up from her food and at him, speaking over dramatically, making it more in to a joke.

"I don't know if you ever will," he says, shaking his head dramatically. After a moment of silence, they both start to laugh as he steals one of her chips, causing her to lightly push him.

Their friendship confuses us all. One second they're arguing and hating each other, the next they're like, well, this. Although I think Damon confuses us more, one day he's all moody, all locked up in his room, all Damon-y. And the next he is all, 'I've been here the whole time, I wasn't ignoring all of you for the past week.' I'm his brother, and even I don't understand that part of him.

"Excuse me love, would you mind moving in? I'm afraid we are unable to pass." We all look up to see three unfamiliar faces, presumingly the new students.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry," Caroline says moving her chair in, a nervous smile across her face.

"You're the newbies right?" Tyler says, Caroline glares at him.

"Tyler! You can't just call them that."

"Well I don't know which one is which!" He says shrugging, Caroline rolls her eyes.

"My apologies, I'm Elijah, these are my siblings, Rebekah," he points to the blonde girl who is standing next to him, she smiles, "and my brother, Klaus," the first one to speak smiles at Caroline.

"I've always liked those names," Caroline says, looking directly at Klaus. We all laugh quietly.

"Not what you said-" Elena throws her left overs at Tyler, causing him to shut up.

"And who might you me?" Klaus says to Caroline, does he know the rest of us are here? We could leave and they would never know.

"I'm Caroline," she says still smiling at him.

Tyler rolls his eyes, before quickly adding in, "Tyler Lockwood."

We all decide to introduce our selves one by one until only Damon was left .

"So, why'd you move here?" He asks, instead of saying his name.

"Excuse my brother, what he meant to say was, his name is Damon." I say rolling my eyes and giving the three a small smile.

"No, I meant to say what I said. Why did you move here?"

"We fancied a change if scenery," Rebekah says.

"So you picked Mystic Falls?" Damon asks, "each to their own I guess," he finishes with a smirk.

"We have next period with you right?" Caroline says, smiling at klaus.

"Yes, I believe so," klaus smiles back, Rebekah rolls her eyes.

"Great, see you then," she says before dragging Klaus off, Elijah giving a small smile before leaving to, and following her.

"They seem-"

"Damon, play nice," Elena says, he raises his hands.

"When am I not?" She raises her eye brows at him.

"So Caroline, now which brother are you going after?" Matt asks, causing Damon and Elena's staring war to end.

"We already know the answer to that one," I say, we all pause, then in Caroline's voice, while she says it, we all say "Klaus." She looks to us all and stares, we all burst into laughter.

**_Class_**

**Damon's view**

"Okay, so everyone this is Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah, be nice," Alaric says as the class starts.

"Why does everyone keep telling me to be nice?" I say, Matt hears.

"Because you never are," I turn to him and he smirks.

"What is it with you guys and talking in the middle of the class these days."

"I wasn't here yesterday, Mr Saltzman. Though they were probably talking about me anyway." Elena stretches her leg over and kicks me, I turn and smirk at her. "Just can't get me off your mind can you Gilbert?"

"No Salvatore, you're forever suffocating my brain," she says with a smirk back.

"If you two are done," Alaric says, making us turn back to face him, "we'll start."

**_After Class _**

**Caroline's View**

"Klaus! Wait up!" I say running after him and his siblings, they all stop and turn. "Oh, uh hey Elijah, Rebekah."

"I'll meet you at home," Klaus says to them, they nod and leave. "It's Caroline right?" He asks when they have gone.

"You remembered." I say with a smile.

"It would be hard to forget such a beautiful face," he says with a smile, causing me to to blush and look down.

"Thanks," I say stupidly, slowly looking back up. "I wanted to know if you wanted to do something, I could show you around Mystic Falls? Not that there's much to see, but, uh-"

"Sounds wonderful, love. Are you free now?"

I smile at him, "yeah, completely free," I grin wonder as we leave the school together.

**_Meanwhile_**

**Elijah's View **

"Well, I'm off to the shops, maybe there's a cute boy there," Rebekah says the second we step outside the school.

"Have fun," I say, she smiles and walks off.

I continue walking down the sidewalk, not really aware of anything that is going on around me, I bump into someone.

"I am so sorry," I say helping the person pick up their things.

We both look up from the ground once we've picked up everything, "no, don't be." The brown haired girl says. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Neither was I," I say looking her in the eye, she smiles.

"I'm Hayley, I'm new here," I smile and stretch my hand out for her to shake.

"Elijah, also new," I smile as she takes my hand.

"I guess I'll see you around then, Elijah," she smiles as she steps around me and continues walking.

"I hope so," I say quietly to myself.

**_At Their House _**

"I'm back Elijah," a voice says waking into the room, carrying bags full of clothes. "Elijah?" She asks, I hear her place her bags on the floor.

"Oh, sorry Bekah."

"You okay?" She says with a slight smile.

"Yes, yes, of course," I say leaning forward. "Have you heard from Klaus?"

She nods "he's having a tour of the town, on we weren't invited to, by the blonde girl," she shrugs.

"Caroline."

"Yes, her. Anyway, I'm off out to the Grill, apparently that's where everyone in this town goes. Maybe the girl you're thinking about will be there." I turn to face her, "men, so predictable." She stands up and begins to leave, "well are you coming or not?" I laugh slightly before jumping up and following after her.

**_At The Grill _**

**Damon's View **

Everyone goes to get drinks, leaving Elena and I alone in the booth.

"So are you going to tell me why you always spend the week in your room, not talking to anybody?" Elena says, bring down my perfectly good mood.

"Nice way to bring down my mood Elena," I say rolling my eyes and turning to face her.

"Seriously Damon, I want to help."

"Well you can't, it's just tradition now. Do you really want to start this argument again?"

"Fine, I'll lay off. But there's always next year," she says with a slight smirk, causing me to laugh as she does the same . She reaches to take one of my chips, I move the away from her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask raising my eye brows.

"You owe me one, you took one of mine at lunch, so give me one."

"Nope," I say taking one for myself.

"Damon, that's not fair!"

"Yes it is."

"How?"

"Because it means I eat."

"I just want one."

"Well you're having none."

"Damon."

"Elena." I say as we have another staring contest, then we get interrupted by everyone coming back, and Caroline and newbie number one, also known as Klaus join us.

"Awesome, you're all here," Caroline says she and klaus sit down.

Everyone gets along with Klaus, even I'll admit he isn't that bad. Clearly he likes Caroline which will be funny to watch play out. Aside from him liking blondie, he reminds me a bit of myself. Well of course I'm better looking, but he can be the second best here.

Soon we all get interrupted again. "Socialising without us brother?" A girls voice says, we all turn to see newbie two and three, Rebekah and Elijah.

"I would have rang for you to meet me-"

"Yeah, yeah, just move over," she says pushing him lightly, as he moves for his siblings.

After a while most people leave, leaving only Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Elena and I. The girls go to get drinks for the rest of us, after Elena and I arguing which one of us should get the other the drink. She put up a good fight, but I won. After all it was her go.

"So, you and blondie," I say, Elijah and I turn to face Klaus.

"Blondie?"

"Caroline," Elijah and I say in unison, I stare at him.

"How do you know my nickname for her?"

"Rebekah called her it earlier."

"Well, I'm going to have to make sure blondie number two knows only I call blondie that." I say taking the final sip if my drink.

"I wouldn't call her that to her face."

"Anyway," I say turning the conversation back to Klaus, "you and blondie."

"Me and Caroline, are nothing, we literally only met today."

"Yeah, yeah." Elijah and u say in unison, again. God, this is going to get annoying.

"You and Elena," Klaus says, I give him a confused look.

"Me and Elena?" I laugh slightly, "well klaus, that could be the funniest thing you've said all night."

"Oh come on. We've seen the way you are with each other," Elijah says laughing slightly.

"You haven't seen us in full on argument mode yet, once you see that it'll completely change your mind." They nod, but is seems they still don't believe me.

"Drinks," Elena says, her and Rebekah handing them out.

"Great, last one, you have to get home," I say to Elena, as she sits down.

"You can't tell me what to do."

Can too. You have to sleep otherwise you'll be boring tomorrow, and a boring Elena means a stubborn Elena, and I don't want to deal with that in the morning."

"You don't have to deal with me in the mornings."

"Yes I do. Every time you don't get enough sleep, you and Stefan get in a stupid argument and then I have to be the one to tell you that you should both get over it."

"Damon."

"Elena." We stare at each other again.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Elijah smiling, as he quickly finishes his drink, as does Rebekah and Klaus.

"Well, we'd better be going," Rebekah says being the first to stand up, Elena and I end our staring war.

"Yes, we should. We'll see you tomorrow." Elijah says, both him and klaus getting up.

"Good night Elena, Damon." Klaus says, they all leave.

"Drink up."

"Ugh. Why don't you go and leave me here?"

"No way. Come on, I'm taking you home."

The second she finished her drink I got up and made her leave.

* * *

**A/N- Hey! So thanks for the reviews and stuff :)**

**So I'm currently having to use my phone to type everything up and upload it and stuff, Henderson the long wait, so sorry :)**

**Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Review please :)**


End file.
